Solo un momento
by Michelesss
Summary: Porque cuando piensas que todo en tu vida esta perdido, tal vez solo un momento marque tu salida de la oscuridad.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidades, los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Prologo: **

Si alguien preguntaba que tenia de especial la vida de Rachel Barbara Berry ella diría que absolutamente nada.

Tenía una voz espectacular, tenía las mejores notas del instituto pero eso no llenaba el vacio que tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo en su corazón.

Sus padres estaban a punto de separarse, las peleas cada vez se hacían mas constantes y su único escape era ponerse a fumar _un verde_ en su habitación. ¿Quién se daría cuenta cuando estaban tan ocupados peleando por quien se quedaría con ella y con la casa?

Se sentía como un juguete pero no lo era, sus padres no podían decidir con quien se quedaba siendo que ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para decidirlo por ella misma. Tenía 17 años, en dos años acababa el instituto y eso no hacía que ellos se dieran cuenta de absolutamente nada.

Reviso su celular cuando escucho que este sonaba por sexta vez en la noche, sabía que era un mensaje de la rubia, sabía que estaba preocupada por la forma en la que había estado aquella tarde junto por ella pero verdaderamente no tenia ánimos de hablar con nadie, no tenia ánimos de escuchar nuevamente aquel _"No te preocupes, todo estará bien" _que jamás llegaba.

Porque hacía más de un año que nada estaba bien, hacia mas de un año que venia acarreando sola con su dolor y a absolutamente nadie le importaba, ¿Porqué les importaría lo que le pasaba a una perdedora?

Saco un papelillo del bolsillo de su pantalón y puso aquella hierva que tanto bien le hacía allí, la acomodo a la perfección y paso su lengua por el borde de aquel papel para luego cerrarlo, asegurándose de que hubiera quedado a la perfecciona porque a pesar de todo seguía siendo Rachel Berry, tenia siempre que tener un toque de perfección en su vida, así fuera algo tan superficial como armar un porro.

Abrió la ventana para que el viento de esa fría noche de invierno entrara por ella, ¿Le importaba enfermarse? En lo absoluto, tal vez así sus padres le prestarían un poco más de atención. Se sentó en el borde de aquella ventana y prendió aquel cigarro dándole una larga calada, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo por unos momentos aquel falso bienestar que aquello le brindaba.

Miro unos momentos hacia abajo, estaba segura que si se tirara de allí y acabará con su vida a absolutamente nadie le importaría, sus padres la llorarían dos o tres días pero luego seguirían peleando como siempre. Porque se había cansado de llorarles todo el tiempo, de pedirles que dejen de pelear por todo y se había cansado de recibir golpes que sacaban la frustración de ellos sobre su cuerpo. Se había cansado de todo eso y ya no encontraba sentido a ser la hija perfecta que siempre había querido ser para ellos porque simplemente aquello había dejado de valer la pena desde que Hiram por primera vez le levanto la mano.

Exhalo el humo y vio un auto aparcarse cerca de su casa, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, sabía que era ella, _siempre era ella._

Era la única que se preocupaba por su bienestar, era la única que estaba siempre ahí para consolarla o protegerla cuando no podía cuidarse de sí misma a pesar que se habían encontrado en uno de los peores lugares de Lima, aquel lugar de mala muerte que no debía existir porque allí fue donde por primera vez consumió drogas.

Juraría por unos momentos que vio su mirada de decepción aun cuando estaba al otro lado de la calle, juraría que notaba dolor en sus pupilas, ¿Por qué quería salvarla? Se suponía que siempre la había odiado, había hecho de su primer año de secundaria un autentico infierno y ella misma debía odiarla pero no podía.

Rachel Barbara Berry no podía odiar a nadie salvo a sí misma.

Se río cuando esta intento escalar aquel árbol que daba a su ventana como siempre que iba a verla por la noche, mas de una vez se había caído y se había golpeado pero eso jamás le importaba a la rubia, esta siempre hacia todo por llegar hasta ella así estuviera sangrando.

Se preguntaba si consumiría alguna droga también, porque sino no encontraba la razón porque le importara siendo que había tantas chicas hermosas en la ciudad, habiendo tantas personas que valían la pena como terminaba fijándose en ella, quien no valía absolutamente nada para que sus padres quisieran pasarse el encargo para no tener que estar con ella.

-Un día de estos lograras matarte subiendo por allí.

La rubia frunció el ceño y se sentó en aquella rama del árbol, sabiendo que no podía entrar con Rachel sentada en la ventana y también siendo conciente que no la dejaría entrar aun.

-Sería una buena muerte si es por ti.

Rachel río dando una gran carcajada para luego llevarse el cigarrillo a los labios, luego de inhalar le ofreció a la chica quien negó con la cabeza mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que no podrías tener peor muerte, verdaderamente aun no se porque sigues viniendo, podrías haber esperado a que nos veamos mañana.

-Mañana no podré y no quería estar intranquila, ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?

-Lo de siempre, gritos, el típico "_Yo no quiero quedarme con la niña, fuiste tu quien insistió con adoptarla, ¡Tu hazte cargo!"_ seguido de mas gritos y finalmente uno que otro golpe.

Se le encogía el corazón de saber que Rachel vivía eso, ella no se lo merecía, sabia que no se lo merecía y le dolía porque también se daba cuenta que ella había ayudado a que la morena estuviera tan rota como estaba en esos momentos, era obvio que tanto tiempo aguantando el bullying y los maltratos harían que las heridas internas se exteriorizaran de la peor manera.

-No tienes que hacerles caso, estrellita.

Volvió a reír ante ese apodo, siguiendo fumando mientras miraba el cielo. – En un momento pensé que podía ser una estrella, ¿Sabes? Pero si no puedo siquiera hacer que mis padres me amen, ¿Cómo lograr que otra persona lo haga? Además no tengo el talento suficiente para hacerlo.

-Tienes más talento del suficiente y sabes que yo te quiero, Rachel.

-Tú estas estúpida. – frunció el ceño mirándola a los ojos por primera vez desde que la rubia había llegado. – Realmente no entiendo cómo puedes decir que me quieres Fabray, ¿Acaso no ves que estoy rota? ¡No sirvo para nada! No vengas a querer hacer actos cristianos de caridad conmigo porque estás perdiendo tu tiempo.

Ingreso al cuarto dejándole la ventana libre a la rubia quien no dudo en seguirla y posteriormente cerrar, no quería que la echara ni que ocurriera ningún evento desafortunado.

-No es un jodido acto de caridad, ¿Por qué no me dejas quererte? ¿Por qué no aceptas que te quiero? Rachel, yo puedo ayudarte y lo sabes, algunas veces hemos conseguido que estés bien durante semanas, sé que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicarte pero sabes que no es porque no quiera.

Giro los ojos algo fastidiada, Rachel sabía que era así pero jamás lo admitiría. – Se que hay cosas más importantes que yo, no hace falta que me lo recalques.

-¡¿Porqué siempre ves todo desde el lado negativo?!

-Porque no hay otro lado, no me vengas con esa altanería que heredaste de tu padre porque no va conmigo, lo sabes.

-Rachel…por favor. – se acerco a ella y luego de quitarle el porro y apagarlo en un cenicero que había en la mesa de luz la abrazo por la cintura. – Dejemos de pelar ¿Si? Mañana debo irme y no quiero dejarte así.

-Tú también me dejas…

-No es porque quiera hacerlo, sabes que no puedo controlarlo y vengo siempre que puedo.

La morena la abrazo finalmente, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la ojiverde, respirando su perfume y calmándose un poco además que el porro la había calmado.

-Lo sé pero eso no quita que a veces te necesite y no estés aquí.

-Te prometo que todo cambiara mi amor, te lo prometo como que mi nombre es Frannie Fabray. – susurro dejando un beso en la frente de la morena, sellando aquel pacto silencioso que era mucho más de lo que expresaba con palabras.

* * *

¡Buenas buenas!

Este fic lo tenía en mente hace bastante y bueno, me aventure a escribirlo, espero que les guste la verdad.

**Frannie Fabray** tiene la apariencia de **Amber** tefuckeotoda **Heard**.

_Si, se que es hermosa y que quisieran ser Rachel para tener a dos Fabray así pero bueno, la vida no es justa (?)_

¡Abrazos de Koala para el muuuundo!

Cualquier cosa creo que ya saben donde encontrarme.

_Pórtense mal y háganlo bien. _

**Noe.**

Pd: Espero tu parte del trato, cumplila ;)


	2. Vació

**Descargo de responsabilidades, los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Todo parece estar queriendo cerrar una herida,  
Lejos de abandonar cerca de una despedida**_

Otro día tan monótono como los anteriores, no había nada de extraordinario en su vida y ni siquiera la rubia que permanecía dormida a su lado en aquella cama completamente vestida la hacía sentir de una manera distinta.

Lejos había quedado ese tiempo donde tenía un ritual antes de dormir, donde dormía ocho horas y se levantaba temprano para hacer ejercicio. En ese entonces tenía suerte si se quitaba el maquillaje para dormir, dormía siempre no más de cinco horas diarias y se levantaba veinte minutos antes de ir al colegio, le daba tiempo para un baño rápido y llegar sobre la hora a sus clases.

Entro a bañarse mientras tarareaba una canción que tenía en la cabeza desde hacía dos días, realmente no entendía como había terminado escuchando música en español pero no le había resultado nada desagradable, mucho menos si se trataba de Rock como en ese caso.

Termino de bañarse y salió de la ducha, buscando algo de ropa limpia entre toda la basura que había tirada en su habitación. Finalmente se decidió por una calza negra junto con una remera de los guns'n'roses robada a la misma Frannie que se encontraba acostada. Se vistió y le tiro en el rostro la toalla con la que recientemente se había secado, haciendo que esta se sobresaltara y la miraría extrañada.

-¡Mierda, me quede dormida!

-No, solo te golpeé en la cabeza para que te desmayaras y no te fueras. – espeto Rachel con ironía mientras se delineaba los ojos.

-No es gracioso y esa calza te marca demasiado. – frunció el ceño mirando el trasero de la morena pero a la vez relamiéndose los labios, odiaba que fuera tan hermosa.

-No comiences, me pondrás de mal humor y tengo buen humor por mas jodido que sea.

-Eso es porque has dormido conmigo. – se acerco a ella y la abrazo por atrás, mirándola a través del espejo. - ¿Segura que te sientes mejor?

-Sí, no es necesario que me estés toqueteando tanto. – se alejo de ella mientras tomaba su bolso y luego de guardar algunas hojas y algo para copiar se lo colgaba.

La rubia respiro hondo, sabía que de nuevo Rachel había levantado esa muralla invisible delante de sí misma pero no por eso iba a darse por vencida, ella era una Fabray, los Fabray siempre conseguían lo que querían y ella realmente tenia sentimientos sinceros por la morena.

-Ya me tengo que ir también, llegare tarde y no puedo hacerlo, te estaré llamando y enviando mensajes hasta que pueda volver, ¿Si? – murmuro acercándose una vez más y tomándola de la cintura.

-Está bien, no sé si te contestare porque estoy sin crédito pero intentare conseguir algún celular o algo.

-Vale, me avisas sino para que yo te haga una recarga, sabes que necesito que estemos hablando. – se acerco a ella una vez más y beso sus labios con ternura sabiendo que no podría hacerlo hasta dentro de unos días más.

Rachel pensó por un momento en negarle que la besara pero sabía que eso era importante para Frannie, a pesar que no fuera una relación lo que tenia debía agradecerle por estar allí siempre y no encontró mejor manera que correspondiéndole el beso, dejándose querer así fuera por tan solo unos segundos.

-Te quiero. – dijo a media voz la rubia y posteriormente salió por la ventana, sabiendo que no llegaría respuesta por parte de Rachel.

* * *

Llegar tarde a clases no era nada de otro mundo para ella, mucho menos ver todas las miradas sobre sí misma y para colmo soportar los murmullos que los demás.

Se sentó como si nada y vio como el profesor la veía de mala manera pero no le decía nada, seguía teniendo buenas notas en esa materia a pesar del presente que poseía.

-Señorita Berry hizo el ensayo de la guerra de Irak que había pedido para hoy ¿No? – la sonrisa irónica de aquel hombre le hizo saber que no se lo dejaría pasar tan fácil por lo que, con una sonrisa divertida, paso enfrente de todos.

-De hecho no he necesitado escribirlo como había pedido usted, no es necesario siquiera pensar demasiado porque la palabra guerra creo que dice todo. Dígame profesor, ¿Alguna vez se encontraron las armas de destrucción masiva que nuestro gobierno dijo que Irak poseía y eran una amenaza para nosotros?

El profesor quedo mirando a Rachel como si se tratara de un demonio y ella no pudo evitar sonreír internamente, ya daba igual que la expulsaran si es que querían hacerlo, nadie podía privarla de opinar.

-Déjeme responderle que no. Lo curioso de este caso es que si encontraron petróleo, mucho petróleo si me deja aclararlo y obviamente ese petróleo a nuestro país le llega como caído del cielo. También me gustaría recalcar que con el dinero que se invierte en el servicio militar, en las armas y en la guerra podríamos casi acabar con el hambre que sufren muchas personas en nuestro país que se encuentran en una situación de indigencia y ni que decir de poner mas móviles policiales o invertir dinero para parar el narcotráfico porque eso si que es imposible. – río un poco. - ¿Porqué no hablamos también de las cientos de muertes de inocentes en Irak? O tal vez podríamos hablar de las muertes de inocentes en Vietnam si le gusta más profesor.

-¡Fuera de la clase Berry! ¡Se va inmediatamente a la oficina del director! – grito el profesor con la vena del cuello hinchada debido a la ira que sentía y por la indignación que tenia de que su alumna dijera eso de su país.

-Es un placer. – fue a su silla por su bolso y se salió de la clase con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, definitivamente aquel día iba mejor de lo que parecía.

Sabía lo que le esperaba en la dirección pero no importaba, sabía que ninguno de sus padres iría a ver lo que había sucedido. Sabía que no les importaba en lo absoluto.

* * *

Había pasado toda la mañana en la oficina del director, recibiendo sermones de lo maravilloso que era su país además de que habían intentado llamar a sus padres y, efectivamente, ninguno había querido ir a ver qué es lo que había sucedido.

Había sido suspendida por dos días, agradecía verdaderamente que fuera así porque tenía dos días para perderse por las mañanas sin que la jodieran aunque dudaba que a alguien le importaba si se perdia una semana entera.

-¡Berry! – le gritaron de atrás y respiro hondo, conocía perfectamente esa voz y no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Quinn? – respondió de mala gana dándose la vuelta pero antes de terminar de hacerlo había sido empujada con fuerza contra uno de los casilleros, haciendo que se queje un poco por el golpe.

-¿Tú eres idiota acaso? ¿Cómo vas a hablar así de nuestro país? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta lo generosos que somos al seguir manteniendo basuras como tú? – la miraba a los ojos fijamente, notaba como los ojos verde de la rubia la recorrían entera para luego terminar mirándola con furia, una furia que realmente jamás llegaría a entender.

-Es solo mi opinión, no entiendo porque debe de interesarte.

-Mi tío abuelo es veterano de guerra idiota. – respondió otra de las animadoras de mala manera a lo que Rachel giro los ojos.

-Seguro su vida sería mejor si no lo hubieran enviado con falsas promesas a una guerra sin sentido y que solo beneficia a los pod… - antes que pudiera decir algo Quinn la había empujado nuevamente y posteriormente lo único que pudo sentir era el frui de los granizados que habían tirado sobre su cuerpo.

Tenso la mandíbula una vez más, algún día acabaría con todo aquello, algún día seria lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo.

-Espero que te quede claro como son las cosas aquí, tú respetas todo, no dices nada que no nos gustes y si es posible no te nos cruzas por enfrente para que todo esté bien.

-Especialmente eso de cruzarte por delante de nosotras, cada vez eres menos soportable a mi vista con tu ropa Man Hands. – agrego Santana con cierto asco mientras la miraba.

-No puedo estar en su cabeza todo el tiempo para saber qué es lo que les gusta y no, no me jodan. – se alejo de Quinn intentando caminar pero fue nuevamente golpeada contra los casilleros, haciendo que esta vez apretara los puños para evitar golpearla.

-Ya te lo he dicho Rachel, no hagas nada que me enfade. – susurro a escasos centímetros de su rostro, sentía como todo su cuerpo hervía de enojo y lo peor era la razón de ello.

-De acuerdo Quinn, será como tú quieras.

Se alejo de ella una vez más recogiendo su bolso del suelo ya que se había caído con uno de los empujones y salió del instituto sin siquiera limpiarse el granizado que tenia encima.

-¿Piensas que nos hará caso? – pregunto la latina una vez que todas se habían dispersado y Quinn se encontraba mirando la puerta.

-Eso espero, no quiero tener que tomar medidas más extremas. Vamos a entrenar mejor, si Sue nos ve llegar nuevamente tarde nos meteremos en problemas.

De nuevo iba a entrenarse frustrada, de nuevo Rachel Berry ocupando sus pensamientos o más bien jodiendolos con su estupidez, eso era lo único que podía pensar Quinn en esos momentos.

* * *

Acababa de llegar de la práctica bastante cansada, sudada y para colmo con un humor terrible.

¿Quién se creía Rachel para decir eso de su nación? ¿Acaso no notaba todo lo que hacían para que todo estuviera en orden y ellos vivieran en paz?

Detestaba esa manera tan prepotente de ser que tenía. Detestaba en lo que se había convertido porque si antes era irritante en ese entonces lo era aun más.

Detestaba especialmente que esa mañana estuviera utilizando la remera que la misma Quinn había acompañado a comprar a Frannie hacía dos meses atrás porque no era ciega, notaba como su hermana le preguntaba cada vez más por Berry y le habían dicho que las habían visto juntas muchas veces.

-¿Porqué no desapareces y le haces un favor al mundo? – escribió Quinn en el muro de Rachel aquella noche antes de inclusive quitarse el uniforme y entrarse a bañar.

Cerro la computadora y hizo lo que le correspondía, se baño, cambio y puso a hacer los deberes hasta que una llamada la saco de sus pensamientos.

-_¿Hola? – _atendió algo confundida al ver de quien se trataba.

-_¡Quita ya esa jodida publicación del muro de Rachel, Quinn! – _su hermana mayor parecía enfurecida y eso no pintaba nada bien.

-_No quitare nada, no molestes Frannie._

_-Tú quitaras eso si no quieres que yo me encargue de joderte la vida, quítalo Quinn. Ya has jodido demasiado la vida de los demás por hoy._

Frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué su hermana estaba diciéndole esas cosas? al fin y al cabo ella le había enseñado como debía ser en el instituto y más con los perdedores.

-_No me jodas, tú eres la que lo hacía con todo el mundo y ahora quieres prohibírmelo a mí._

_-Rachel no es todo el mundo, te lo diré una sola vez más Quinn, quítalo._

_-¿Me obligaras hacerlo a caso?-_

_-No dejare que saques toda tu mierda con ella, ya mucho has hecho hoy ¿Te crees que no me he enterado? ¡Yo lo sé todo! – _le grito dando vueltas por su habitación, había escuchado a la morena luego de eso y sabía perfectamente lo que haría para canalizar el dolor, lo sabía y la desesperaba.

-_Se lo ha merecido, ¿Te ha dicho acaso lo que ha dicho de nuestro país? Además se cree la gran cosa cuando no lo e-_

_-Discúlpate con ella y borra todo si no quieres que para mañana el instituto este empapelado con fotos de Lucy. – _no le había temblado la voz ante la amenaza y Quinn se heló por unos momentos, sabía que lo decía enserio, lo sabía.

-_No serías capaz de hacerlo…_

_-Te he advertido muchas veces que no te metas con Rachel, tú me ignoras, me ignoras y ya me ha cansado la situación Quinn. Parece que deberé actuar para que comiences a creer en lo que te digo. En cinco minutos quiero ese comentario borrado y espero que Rachel me diga que te has disculpado con ella, de lo contrario todo el instituto conocerá a Lucy Fabray. _

Colgó antes que Quinn pudiera decir algo haciendo que su interior comenzara a acumular mas ira de la que tenia por Rachel, porque siempre conseguía arruinarle la vida de una manera o otra.

Ingreso a Facebook y borro el mensaje por más de que le doliera en el orgullo hacerlo, no podía arriesgarse a nada.

Ingreso a su perfil y se quedo pensando una frase para poner que describía todo lo que sentía.

Todo lo que odiaba sentir.

_Quinn Fabray: __**Solo me quiero sentar a esperar, que saltes al vació y que no vuelvas nunca y que toda tu vida te mate la culpa de haberme robado una parte del alma. **_

A Rachel Berry le gusta esto.

* * *

De nuevo por acá yo dejando capitulo.

¡Mil gracias por los Rw, Favoritos, alertas y demás!

Y para las que no se dieron cuenta en el anterior espero que ahora si entiendan que la que estuvo con Rachel era Frannie, no nuestra rubia menor.

No todo es lo que parece, eso es esencial en la vida, ¿No?

Los Rw's son bien agradecidos, alimentan el alma(?)

¡Abrazos de Koala para el muuuundo!

Cualquier cosa creo que ya saben dónde encontrarme.

_Pórtense mal y háganlo bien._

**Noe.**


	3. Alma perdida

**Descargo de responsabilidades, los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Luego el tiempo, aquel momento,**__**  
**__**en que mi mundo se paraba entre tus labios.**__**  
**__**Solo para revivir,**__**  
**__**derretirme una vez más mirando tus ojos negros.**_

De nuevo en aquel bar, aquel bar que desde hacía mucho tiempo se había convertido en su segundo hogar luego del instituto porque su casa estaba muy lejos de ser su hogar desde hacia el mismo tiempo que el bar se había vuelto el mismo.

Sonreía de lado mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, veía a su alrededor como la gente entraba y salía, como la saludaban debido a que la consideraban una más de la casa y hasta le invitaban la mayoría de los tragos.

Si tuviera que pagarlos probablemente tendría que vender su alma al diablo para conseguir el dinero.

-¿Otra vez aquí? Pensé que la última vez te había dicho lo suficientemente claro que no quería verte cuando yo viniera.

-Se que vienes los viernes con los idiotas, no es mi culpa y no dejaré de venir porque tu lo haces. – murmuro tomándose de un solo trago aquel shot de tequila que le habían servido mientras le sonreía al chico de la barra para que le sirviera uno más.

-¿Porqué te empeñas en hacer más difíciles las cosas?

-Yo no te estoy preguntando porque eres una jodida idiota todo el tiempo así que no me molestes.

Tenso la mandíbula mientras la veía fijamente, quería descifrarla, quería entender el porqué de sus actitudes pero Rachel era una gran incógnita desde hacía mucho tiempo. Que hubiese olvidado muchas cosas de su pasado la incluía inevitablemente y eso la enfurecía aun más.

Se dio vuelta para dejarla sola hasta que escucho como la llamaba pero simplemente se quedo parada sin quererse girar a mirarla.

-¿Sabes Quinn? Si no fueras porque tienes un carácter de mierda serías la chica más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida.

No dijo nada, simplemente se fue dejando a la morena sola allí, necesitaba dejarla sola allí antes de cometer una locura.

Sabía que lo que le había dicho a la rubia solo era para molestarla, tal vez era el alcohol que hacía que se envalentonara un poco más para que dijera ese tipo de cosas pero le daba igual, no haría mucha diferencia en su vida un granizado más por día comparado a los que le tiraban desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Es la chica más hermosa que he visto por aquí, ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? – pregunto Cook, el chico que manejaba la barra.

-Porque es una jodida egoísta y además egocéntrica, créeme que si le das un poco más de pie para que su ego crezca aun más puedes llegar a arrepentirte. – frunció los labios un tanto molesta y volvió a tomarse la bebida que le estaba regalando.

-Pues parece que la has molestado mucho porque no deja de mirarte aunque algunos idiotas le están hablando y otros la invitan a bailar, ¿Otra víctima de tu carisma?

Rachel río con ironía mientras negaba con la cabeza y se estiraba para tomar una botella de cerveza de adentro de la barra y tomar un poco del pico. – Me odia, está esperando el momento para joderme la vida.

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas desde que había estado bebiendo y consumiendo algunas sustancias, como era de esperar, ya se encontraba lo suficientemente borracha y drogada para dejar que uno de los ebrios de allí con aproximadamente cuarenta años ligara con ella.

No le importaba que lo intentara, sabía que los del bar no dejarían que le pasara nada pero no se espero cuando este intento besarla por lo que se separo un poco confundida.

-Creo que es hora que te vayas a tu casa. – murmuro secamente alguien detrás de ella, agarrándola desde atrás para alejarla de aquel tipo y hacerla bajarse de aquella butaca.

-¡Esta conmigo! Búscate la tuya rubia. – el hombre estaba molesto, la chica estaba quitándole a su aparente diversión de esa noche.

-¡Coooooooooooooook! ¿Ves? ¡Te dije que estaba esperando para cagarme la noche! – le grito Rachel a todo pulmón para luego reír e intentar soltarse de la rubia. – Déjame. – murmuro cerrando los ojos mientras, lejos de alejarse, apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn que la abrazaba por la cintura protectoramente.

-Si no quieres terminar muerto mejor aléjate de ella, idiota. – miro al chico de la barra que le sonrío como con lastima, sabia porque lo hacía, eran varias las veces que había rescatado a Rachel un viernes del bar en ese estado pero eso no tenia porque saberlo nadie.

La llevo hasta su coche y cuando la subió al asiendo de co-piloto noto que la morena prácticamente se había quedado dormida mientras caminaban al coche.

-En lo que me haces meterme, Rachel. – susurro Quinn mientras se subía y luego manejaba a la casa de esta.

Esperaba que Frannie llegase al otro día tal cual como había anunciado, no quería tener problemas con su hermana, no quería que ella tuviese que entrarse de esa manera que más de una vez había salvado el trasero de Berry de que algo malo le ocurriera.

Sabía que no tenía que importarle pero simplemente no podía evitar que lo hiciera.

-Maldición. – gruño por lo bajo al ver como Rachel quería vomitar, estaciono al borde de la carretera debido a que el bar se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad y la ayudo a sacar la cabeza por la ventana para que vomitara en paz, ni loca bajaba del coche en aquel lugar en plena noche.

-Ugh…mierda. – susurro Rachel luego de terminar de hacerlo y recostarse en el asiento casi inconsciente de nuevo.

Quinn suspiro, seguramente tendría que lavar el coche en la madrugada pero eso no importaba ahora. – Espero que se te haya pasado ya. – saco un pañuelo descargable de la guantera para limpiar la boca de Rachel con cuidado y luego de tirarlo fuera del coche siguió manejando como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Procuro dejar la ventana un poco abierta para que el viento hiciera que Rachel no volviese a vomitar y se sintiera mejor, esperaba no tener que volver a detenerse aquella noche.

Llegar a casa de Rachel solo tardo unos minutos más, sabía que los padres de la morena siempre salían por ahí los viernes desde que estaban separados por lo que simplemente busco las llaves en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón una vez que la ayudo a incorporarse para llevarla con ella y subieron a su habitación con cuidado.

Acostó a Rachel y la arropo luego de quitarle el pantalón, conocía lo suficientemente bien aquella habitación como para poder manejarse en la oscuridad por eso no se molesto en prender la luz.

Sonrío de lado al verla dormida, odiaba sentirse tan débil, lo odiaba, Quinn Fabray no tenia debilidades…hasta que llego Rachel Berry en todo sentido a su vida.

-¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí? – escucho Quinn que le preguntaban de atrás y se sobresalto, tapándose la boca para no gritar y mirando como de entre la oscuridad su hermana salía con un rostro que no denotaba nada de felicidad.

Definitivamente aquello no estaba para nada bien.

-Y-Yo… - susurro Quinn sin saber que decir mientras miraba la sombra de su hermana y posteriormente a Rachel.

-Te espero en el jardín. – gruño la rubia mayor, mirando a Rachel para asegurarse que se quedaría dormida con tranquilidad para luego bajar hacia el jardín de esta.

-Mierda Rachel, mierda, ¿Ves lo que causas? – le susurro como si ella pudiera escucharla.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras, sabía que tenía tan solo unos segundos para inventarse una excusa medianamente creíble pero temía fracasar y que su hermana no le creyera.

Antes de pasar la puerta trasera hacia el jardín respiro hondo, era hora de ser la Quinn Fabray de siempre y dejar sentimentalismos de lado porque no servirían para nada en ese momento.

-¡¿Qué mierda hacías con Rachel, Quinn?! ¿Acaso es otra de tus bromas? Si le has hecho algo te juro que-

-¡Para! – se había enojado, sabía que su hermana tenía razones para pensar que lastimaría a Rachel pero no quería que la siguiera jodiendo ese día, no sabía hasta donde aguantaría. – La he encontrado en un bar al que voy a veces con amigas casi inconsciente por el alcohol que tenia.

-Oh vamos, ¿Justamente tu tendrías un buen gesto con ella? No me jodas Quinn.

-Pues sí, justamente yo. – la encargo acercándose a ella con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Sabes por qué? Porque sé que la idiota de Berry es importante para ti, se que tienen algo raro y verdaderamente no quiero saber el que pero si tan importante es para ti y puedo ayudar a que estés bien tu es obvio que lo haré, eres mi hermana Frannie, se que ella te afecta.

_Mentiras._

Cada una de las palabras que le había dicho a Frannie eran mentiras, excusas, tal vez tenían algún matiz de verdad pero realmente todo estaba lejos de ser la razón por la cual había sacado a Rachel de aquel bar antes que le pasara algo pero eso nadie tenía porque saberlo.

No se dio cuenta que Frannie la estaba abrazando hasta que la sintió suspirar en su oído por lo que correspondió su abrazo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, necesitaba paz para afrontar todo, tenía que encontrar un poco de paz en medio de tanta tempestad.

-Enserio…L-Lo siento Quinn pero…Rachel me preocupa demasiado ¿Sabes? No puedo controlarme cuando se trata de ella, creo que me moriría si le sucede algo.

Le dolió, esa muralla de hielo que tenía a su alrededor que ya Rachel había desquebrajado termino de ser rota por su hermana, por el tono y la angustia que poseían sus palabras.

-Se que no la quieres, se que la odias y aunque no entienda porque intenta hacer lo posible por mantenerte alejada de ella si no la quieres pero por favor Quinn, no hagas que tenga que defenderla también de ti.

¿Defenderla también de ella? al separarse del abrazo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño mirándola, ¿De quién más se suponía que debía defender a Rachel? Tuvo que poderse el labio para evitar preguntarlo, sabía que no era lo indicado, sabía que no podía preguntárselo ni demostrar interés por la morena con su hermana.

-No te preocupes tanto, no puedo prometerte nada pero intenta que no se la pase borracha en un bar siempre, la próxima puede que no tanta suerte que yo esté ahí o cualquiera que la conozca y se termine desapareciendo con alguien como el cuarentón que hoy la beso.

Escucho a Frannie suspirar y se alejo un poco más de ella, necesitaba espacio, aire, necesitaba alejarse de esa sensación de culpabilidad que sentía en el cuerpo por todo lo que estaba haciendo a pesar que no fuera del todo malo. Al fin y al cabo ella había conocido a Rachel primero.

-De acuerdo, iré a ver como esta ¿Si? Ve a casa, dile a mamá que iré mañana. – dejo un beso en la mejilla de Quinn y se puso en marcha para ingresar a la casa.

-Frannie. – alzo la voz mirando un árbol que había en el jardín fijamente. – Dile que tú la trajiste y eso, sabes que no me conviene que nadie sepa que ayude a Berry, arruinaría mi reputación y tampoco la quiero cerca de mí.

-De acuerdo, de nuevo gracias Quinnie.

La puerta se cerro y sintió como el nudo que había en su estomago debido a los nervios y a la angustia se expandía aun más. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no iba a llorar, no iba a llorar una vez más por una causa perdida como Berry.

Se encamino hacia su coche y sin siquiera pensarlo mucho fue hacia su casa, no pensando en nada concreto en el camino y solo dejándose llevar por la música que sonaba. Lifehouse definitivamente un día haría que se corte las venas.

Al llegar estaciono y subió a su cuarto como si nada, su madre tenía el sueño profundo luego de trabajar todo el día y sabía que no se despertaría. Luego del divorcio de sus padres absolutamente todo había cambiado y dolía un poco.

Se cambio de ropa rápidamente y luego de ponerse su pijama se deslizo entre las sabanas, abrazándose a una de las dos almohadas que tenía en su cama.

Estaba agotada, no tardaría mucho en dormirse pero no pudo evitar pensar, una vez más, que Rachel tenía que dejar ese tipo de vida.

Era la séptima vez que la sacaba de aquel bar borracha a mitad de la noche. Siete veces habían sido y nunca la morena se acordaba de nada al día siguiente, lo sabía, el alcohol era demasiado y junto con la droga que también consumía entre tragos era obvio que no recordaría.

Y nuevamente una lágrima corrió por su mejilla aspirando aquel aroma que tenía su almohada, aquel aroma perteneciente a alguien que una vez fue una pequeña diva y en ese entonces solo era un alma perdida.

_**Tengo ganas de ser aire y me respires para siempre;**__**  
**__**pues no tengo nada que perder.**_

* * *

¡Gracias por las Rw, Follow y Favoritos!

Cook es Jack O'Connell, quien haya visto Skins sabrá quién es (?)

¡Un beso a todas, abrazos de koala pal mundo!


End file.
